


Pining Wood

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV George Weasley, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Short Drabble for WWW on Facebook. George/Oliver pair.Only posted so everyone can see it for the next 24 hours. I will take it down and expand later.
Relationships: George Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Pining Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from WWW on facebook. 
> 
> "Don't go on the date." 
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "If you do it will kill me."
> 
> Will be deleting in 24 hours for either detail ellaboration or expansion depending on response.

  
George watched his brother exiting the Leaky Cauldron with Lee and Harry. While he should have been following him the confusing look in Oliver's posture was unsettling. All evening the man's attitude had sunk lower and lower. Especially after they had eaten. 

  
“What’s wrong? You look like a kicked kneazle mate,” he informed him in case he didn't know. He had been fine talking quidditch and Fred's upcoming wedding    
Oliver twisted his lips, squeezing his hand around his mug a little more. It caused the redhead to frown. “Uh Oliver?” 

  
"Don't go on the date,” the Scot said, more emotionless than he had heard since the last quidditch match his team had lost. 

  
George furrowed his brows at the random request. He honestly hadn't thought the man had been paying attention to that later part of the conversation. They couldn't pry Harry's new relationship out of him no matter how hard they tried unless they wanted to resort to hexes. So his brother had turned it on to his upcoming date with a witch Hermione knew. 

  
“Why?"

  
Oliver cracked his neck to the side, causing him to raise a curious eyebrow. Did he know the witch or even date her at some point? What had him so tense and off put about it? 

  
“You going to tell me why?” George asked again when the man still didn't say anything.

  
At that the other Gryffindor ran a hand through his hair repeatedly before finally appearing to rub it far too hard. "Because it will finally kill me if you do," he said in a small tight voice. 

  
“How's my date going to kill you? Do you know her or something?” There was a little concern behind the question mostly because he didn't want to walk into a potentially psychotic witch.

  
Oliver shook his head though. “No. Of course I don't. I don't know any 20 year old's.” 

  
“Then what's your problem?” He wanted an answer for the dramatics. 

  
“You're my problem,” Oliver said a little bitterly glancing at him. 

  
“Oi,” the redhead said, bringing a hand of fake hurt to his heart. “How the hell am I going to kill you by going on a bloody date?”

  
Growling Oliver stood up and pushed his mug of beer across the counter hard enough it nearly slid off the other end. “Because I love you, you fucking numpty! Fuck!” he exclaimed loudly. 

  
George stumbled back as his friend brushed past him. For a minute he just stood there blinking at the seat Oliver had been sitting in. Replaying the scene and words in his head until the cold gust of air from the door hit him. 

  
“Oliver! Wait!” he shouted over the crowd coming back to the moment. 

  
George ran through them all following the man. Even when he managed to get out the door it took him a second to find Oliver walking away. He cursed the drunk wizard that had fallen in front of him as he raced to catch up with his old team captain, who reminded him he was just that when he finally reached him 

  
“You're out of shape,” Oliver said dull and disapprovingly. 

  
“Git..” George breathed heavily. The air was cold enough it felt like there were needles in his lungs. It wasn't like he spent time flying in the winter anymore. “Now what the hell was that?”

  
“What?” he replied back seeming bored despite the snow flickering across his face.

  
“Don't even,” he said roughly. “What the hell was that? You're just going to…...confess you love me in the middle of the Leaky and walk out?” 

  
Oliver looked around the dark street and muggle buildings then back to him. “Sure seems that way.” 

  
“Wha….Since when do you love me?” George asked, still feeling stunned. “We've been mates forever it feels like.” 

  
Oliver took a deep breath, looking away again, apparently mustering his courage. “I don't know. Two years now? Maybe three?” 

  
George couldn't help gaping at the man. “Three....years? You've….you've been in love with me for three years?” Oliver merely huffed. “Why didn't you say anything?” 

  
“Why would I say anything?” Oliver shot back right away. “You're my friend. Plus any time I considered it there was someone new already on the horizons. Whether it was a shag or serious.” 

  
His voice sounded dejected at the end and George watched his entire expression and body sigh. “Although I suppose that ten months after the muggle was a little more cowardness on my end than I care to admit…” the man trailed off seeming to chastise himself.

  
George shook his head still a bit in disbelief. “I didn't even know you were gay?” While he himself was known to bring a bloke around or go have it off with one he had never heard of Oliver being interested in men. 

  
Oliver shrugged carelessly. “I love who I love because of who they are. Witches, wizards….I don't have a preference so long as I like who they are on the inside.” 

  
“Have you dated any blokes?” he asked, concerned with himself at how his own interest had suddenly spiked. Before he had never looked at his friend in a romantic or sexual light, but now his brain was trying to analyze everything he saw and knew. 

  
“Right…..” Oliver dragged out clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. “I'm going to go now….” 

  
Before he could think he grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him back. A little closer than he meant to, but it felt perfect. It was like he had a million questions now. “Don't go.” 

  
Oliver gave him a puzzled look. “Why?”    
Licking his lips slowly George debated his next move. While it was a new revelation, a complete shock actually, for some reason it didn't feel as unusual or as weird as it should have as the seconds ticked on. Instead it actually felt kind of natural. 

  
“Wh…”

  
“Because it might just kill me if you do,” George said quickly with a grin. As soon as Oliver let out a small, hardly noticeable laugh and rolled his eyes George exhaled a laugh of relief. He definitely didn't want the bloke thinking things weren't okay between them and be worried.

  
Then though his friend went to move back away from him, the dejected look back on his face. For some unknown reason it caused a rush of panic in himself. He didn't want him to look like that or go. 

  
In a bold impulsive decision George confidently cupped Oliver's chin in one of his hands, and pressed their lips together. It was one of the most reassuring things he could think to do in the situation. Plus he would be lying if he didn't say he was curious now. 

  
They both inhaled sharply from the act at first, but the redhead didn't give them time to linger in potential awkwardness. He moved his lips small and slowly so as to not overwhelm them. Sliding together softly before the warmth breath between them relaxed his body and mind more. 

  
Surprisingly Oliver started returning the kiss with a bit of enthusiasm. Perhaps years of this supposed want built up and trying to finally get out from being granted access. He was clearly restraining it though. 

  
So George tried encouraging him along by opening his mouth wide. Sliding his hand around to the back of his neck pulling him in closer. Occasionally flicking his tongue against the warm lips that kept closing on him before he got the opportunity to dip inside.

  
It was both a little unnerving, and a little cock aching how quickly he adjusted to the idea of the situation. The idea of something between him and Oliver. If they snogged hot and heavy like this in the bloody snow though their physical chemistry was looking superb. Especially now that he had gotten past that mental friendship barrier. Then considering they were already good friends and knew so much about each other there was a possibility for more there. 

  
“Stop it,” Oliver laughed heavily, breaking their kiss, disrupting his thoughts, and trying to move out of his grip. 

  
“I don't know,” George said in-between kisses on the man's jaw, still in awe of the moment. “Now that I've got a taste of you I don't know if I can let go.” 

  
“Mate this isn't even what a taste is,” the Scot kept laughing, continuing to squirm.

  
George licked the area under Oliver's ear he had been getting ready to tease, and popped his head up. “Is that an offer?” 

  
Oliver smirked in a familiar fashion. “More like a promise.”

  
George whistled low and long. “Ohhh oh okay. I see how it's going to be.” 

  
“See what?” the man asked, feigning ignorance but failing to provide the confused look to sell it. 

  
“You're either going to make me wine and dine you to show I'm serious about the possibility while I wank myself raw, or,” the redhead said the last with emphasis. “...we are going back to my place and shagging.” 

  
“My arse is off the table tonight mate,” Oliver said firmly, the fun melting away a little under the seriousness.

  
The redhead smiled anything but innocently, bringing one of the man's glove-covered hands up to his lips to kiss it. “Mine's not though,” he whispered seductively, making eye contact as he did so causing Oliver's eyebrows to raise and smile return.


End file.
